What if?
by PMakepeace98
Summary: This is a little idea that came into my head. What if Snow had gotten pregnant with Emma while she and Charming were still taking back the kingdom? Would things have been different? Would Snow have gone ahead with Regina's execution so she and Charming could have the family they always wanted? But what if more bad things happen because of it? You're gonna have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What if?**

**Chapter 1: Lady of the Lake!**

Snow and Charming have been taking back the kingdom for two weeks now. It has been two weeks and one day since he woke her from the sleeping curse that she went under to save his life. Now, when they are in their tent with their soldiers planning a way of fighting back Red came in and said, panting "We have to move, they're coming for us!"

"No, we will not move. We said we were going to take back the kingdom and how are we going to do that when we have our tails between our legs!" Charming said but then noticed the hurt look on Red's face "No offence!" he said to try and redeem himself.

"But matters have worsened; the king has a new general!" Red said, determined to get through to him.

"Who is he?" Snow asked.

"The call him the Leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming, you never survive!" Red said, she looks slightly scared but determined to win this fight.

"How close is his army?" Snow asked her friend. An arrow is shot through the top of the tent and lands on the table.

"I'd say pretty close!" Charming answered. Everyone moves out of the tent with their weapons in tow.

"We should split up – divide them!" Snow said.

"Exactly. Go, go! Go." Charming says. Everyone scatters and goes to join the fight, Charming lingers back. Snow looks at him.

"Aren't you coming?" She said.

"He's going after me. You'll have a better chance of escaping on your own. Don't worry. Meet me in two days' time at the cabin!" Charming answered his fiancée.

"The Cabin? Where she is? Are you sure?" Snow asked her true love.

"We're engaged. I think it's about time you met my mother!" Charming answered before kissing her. "Now go!" Charming said. Snow leaves, he watches her go for a bit before joining the battle.

As she is running she is knocked down by a masked knight. She looks up at him. "What kind of a general hides behind a mask? Who are you really, Leviathan?" Snow asked the knight.

"Leviathan? That's what they're calling me?" He removes his helmet. "Name's Lancelot!" He said.

"Lancelot? Of the roundtable?" Snow asked, curious as to what he has to say next.

"Not anymore!" He answered as he covers her head in a bag.

…

A little while later Lancelot presents King George with Snow by uncovering her masked face. When she sees the King she is angry. "I don't care what you do to me. I will never tell you where he is." She said, angrily.

"I know. That's not why you're here. Would you bring our guest some water?" He said as Lancelot goes to get Snow some water. "Times have been good for you, haven't they? I can see a light in your eyes. Cherish that. Because that light can die, and be replaced by something else– pain!" He said.

"The only thing you know of pain is how to inflict it." She said as Lancelot hands her a goblet of water.

"That's where you're so very, very wrong. I've had my share of pain. I had a son that I loved, died before his time. I tried to replace him with your 'Charming', offered him the world. But he rejected me. Humiliated me in front of my kingdom! All for the sake of, true love." He said.

"Something about which, you know nothing" She said taking a sip of the water from the goblet that Lancelot handed her earlier.

"I know more than you think." He said, he is starting to get angry now. But he looks happy as she drinks the water.

"You? Were in love?" Snow said, pretending to be interested.

"Yes. And she loved me. We were happy – blissful. But then she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything my dear, losing all hope of having one. There is no greater misery. Charming could have been that hope for me. But, instead, he made my suffering worse. For that death is too good for him. First he must know pain. My pain." He said angrily. Snow comes to realisation of what the King had done. She looks down at the goblet in her hand and places her free hand over her stomach.

"No." She said, upset and angry at the king for what he has done!

"You poisoned her?" Lancelot asked the King. He looks a bit upset for Snow as he says it though as he didn't know what the king had done until just a minute ago. He is also slightly angry at the king.

"I cursed her. She will never bare a child." He said smiling at her with a cruel smirk. She looks at him with tears trying to force their way out of her eyes.

…

An hour later Snow is being chucked into the Forest where her old camp used to be. It is in ruins. She stands up and looks around only to hear a horse coming her way. She grabs a stick from the ground and hides behind a tree. When the horse is close enough Snow jumps out from behind the tree and uses the stick to push off whoever was on it. She goes over to him to find Lancelot. She is angry and threatens to hit him with the stick again. "Wait! I've come to help." Lancelot says holding up his hands.

"After what you did for me?" She said, threatening to hit him again.

"After what the king did to you. I still do have a small shred of honour left." He said, trying to stay calm.

"You really think I'm that naïve. You're going to earn my trust so I can lead you straight-" Snow said, still looking like she is going to hit him.

"To the cabin. Where your Prince is hiding his mother?" Lancelot finishes for her.

"How did you know?" She asked angrily.

"Cause George knows where it is. He's sent them there to kill your man's mother." He informed her.

"Charming's at the cabin too." She said, worried for Charming and his mother. They then rush to the cabin.

…

They get there to find Ruth lying on the ground in Charming's arms. There is an arrow coming out from Ruth's chest. Snow and Lancelot rush over to them. "I'm so sorry. We came as quickly as we could." Snow said in an apologetic way.

"Is this…? Snow…" Ruth said quietly. Lancelot carefully takes out the arrow out from Ruth's chest and examines it.

"It's poisoned." He said.

"Then we find an antidote." Charming said, determined to help his mother.

"With the fairies. They can help us." Snow said, looking at her fiancée.

"No." Everyone looks at Lancelot. "I'm afraid this is going to take something stronger than fairy dust." Lancelot said. They all start thinking of ways to help Ruth.

"Lake Nostos. I've been there before. It's waters have magical properties. I've seen them turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It isn't far – a day's journey at most." Charming told them. They all look at him, smiling.

"I'll prepare a wagon." Lancelot said, getting up to prepare a wagon. Snow and Charming tay with Ruth.

…

A few hours later they are on a road in the woods. Charming and Lancelot are with the horse. Snow is walking next to the wagon where Ruth lays. "It must be a curious tale." Charming said to Lancelot.

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, how a knight of the Round Table became a sword for hire." Charming said, curious as to how Lancelot came to work for King George.

"You mean, how did I fall from grace? The same way you ended up running from King George – a woman." Lancelot said. Charming looks at him interested in what he has to say. They stop in the middle of the road.

"We're going to scout ahead. We won't be long." Charming informs Snow and Ruth. Him and Lancelot leave Snow and Ruth alone. Snow sees that she is uncomfortable and wipes her head with a cloth.

"Thank you!" Ruth said to Snow.

"Oh, it's the least I can do, make you feel comfortable." Snow told her with a smile on her face.

"No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he's ever dreamt of was having a wife… and a son. Fret not, it could be daughter. But trust me – all that matters is that it's healthy." Ruth said, probably thinking Snow's pregnant. Snow pouts. "Let me show you something." Ruth said as she painfully removes the pendant from her neck. "My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your first-born, even before you're with child." Ruth explained.

"And it works?" Snow asked.

"It did with my boys. If it swings north to south, it's a boy. East to West, it's a girl. Shall we? Just between us." Ruth said excitedly.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Snow answered nervously.

"Indulge an old woman. It'll help take my mind off the… Well, you know." Ruth pleaded. Snow nods. "Here!" Ruth said. Snow holds out her hand and Ruth holds the pendant above it. It doesn't swing, Snow looks upset. "Don't worry. It's just silly superstition." Ruth said. She then notices the look on Snow's face. "What's wrong, child?" She grabs Snow's hand. "You can tell me anything, Snow." Ruth said.

"It's the king. When her captured me, he cursed me. So… So that I can never have children." Snow said with tears trying to force their way out again.

"Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you." Ruth said with a smile on her face.

"Do you really think so?" Snow asked, leaning in closer to Ruth. Ruth nods.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." Ruth said. That is when the boys come back. They carry on their journey to Lake Nostos, hoping they will find a lake full of water.

…

When they arrive at the lake, or where it should be, they find an empty desert like basin which looks lifeless. Snow, Charming and Lancelot walk over to it. "Where's the lake?" Snow asked her fiancée.

"You're looking at it. It's gone." Charming said. All three of them stop in their tracks for a little while. They finally decide to go in search of some water. Charming and Lancelot go in search for some water whilst Snow waits with Ruth by the wagon. "This is my fault. The siren who lived here? I killed her. That's why the lake is dry." Charming said guiltily.

"You needn't worry. My mother raised me by a lake. There may yet be water. You just need to know where to look." Lancelot said. Him and Charming split up and Lancelot is able to find a shell that contains a small amount of water. "God in his mercy, and her grace." Lancelot said holding up the shell. Charming rushes over to him.

"You found it?" Charming questioned.

"It's all that's left. Just enough for one sip." Lancelot said as he pours it into Charming's canteen.

"Enough to heal my mother?" Charming asked. He is still unaware of Snow's situation.

"We shall find out." Lancelot answered. Snow and Ruth manage to hear their conversation.

"I want you to have it. The last sip of water – I want you to drink it." Ruth pleaded to Snow.

"No. No, I couldn't." Snow said.

"That water can lift your curse. Allow you and my son to have a child." Ruth pleaded again.

"But you'll die. I won't let you give your life for this." Snow said in a sad tone.

"That's what parents do. They put their children first. Someday, you'll understand." Ruth said.

"No. Maybe it's for the best. I was raised without a mother. I wouldn't even know how to be one. This water was meant for you." Snow said to her soon to be mother in law. That is when Charming and Lancelot approach the ladies.

"Mother! Mother. Our prayers are answered. There's magic in this lake yet. Here, drink." Charming said. Ruth pretends to drink the water. Charming and Lancelot have a manly hug.

"Have faith, Snow. We'll find another way." Ruth told her son's fiancée. Snow gave her a brave smile. A few minutes later Ruth starts getting pains where the arrow hit her.

"Why isn't it working?" Charming asked.

"Wounds take time to heal." Lancelot said.

"No, no. I've used this magic before. It… It worked instantly. It wasn't enough water. We need more." Charming said as he goes out to try and find more water.

"Son… Stop." Ruth said. Ruth gives Lancelot the canteen. He realises that the water is still in there and that she wants him to give the water to Snow to cure her. Charming turns and goes back to his mother. "There's no… more magic here. And I don't want to spend my last moments this way." Ruth said through the pain.

"This is all my fault. I am so… sorry." Charming said taking his mothers' hand in his.

"For what? For being happy? For finding your true love? For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret, is that I won't live to see you marry Snow." Ruth said, heartbroken.

"Shh…" Charming said to try and keep his mother calm.

Yes, you will. Lancelot, does a disgraced member of the Round Table still have the power to perform a wedding?" Snow asked her new friend.

"It would be my honour." Lancelot said with a smile on his face. Snow smiled at Charming.

A little while later Snow and Charming are standing in front of Lancelot. Facing each other, holding hands. Ruth is watching from behind them. Lancelot pours the remaining water from the canteen into a chalice that he is holding in his other hand. "In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life. And so, may the love between you always be strong, true and eternal." Lancelot said with a smile on his face. He hands Snow the chalice and she takes a sip of it. She hands it to Charming and he takes a sip of it. Snow and Charming then kiss. They then look over to Ruth to find that she has passed away. They walk over to her, hand in hand.

"Goodbye, mother." Charming said with tears in his eyes. He lowers his head and Snow lays her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him. She is upset too as Charming has lost his mother just like she did. Also because she thinks that she can't have any children with him and his mum was the last family he had left.

…

A while later, Charming lights a candle and places it on a stone which lies on Ruth's grave. Snow is watching him with sadness written all over her face. "I'm so sorry. She was all the family you had left." Snow said, sadly. Charming looks at her, with a smile on his face.

"No. I still have you. I love you, Snow. And together, we can start a new family. Here – this belonged to her." He pulls out the pendant that belonged to his mother. "She would've wanted you to have it. She said that it could tell you what your child will be." Charming said. He tries to hold the pendant above her hand but Snow pulls back.

"Please don't." Snow begged with sadness in her tone.

"It's just a superstition." He said, confused at why she doesn't want to find out what their child will be.

"There's something I need tell you." Snow said, sadly. She is looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

Just as she was going to tell him they look down to find the pendant swinging, east to west, above her hand. She is shocked. "We're going to have child…" Snow said with a smile on her face. He thinks she is trying to tell him she is pregnant.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"We're going to have a child." Snow said with tears of joy threatening their way out of her eyes.

"Is there… Something I need to know?" He asked.

"I mean someday." She said happily.

"Well, of course we are. What's it say it's going to be, huh? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what." He said. She studies the direction and realises it is going to be a girl. She snatches the pendant from his hand.

"It's a surprise." Snow said, smiling from ear to ear. She still has tears in her eyes.

"I'll send a signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow. And we are going to do it, as a family." He said with determination in his voice. They kiss. Then Charming goes over to prepare his horse. Realisation crosses Snow's mind, she looks over to Lancelot who is smiling at the couple. She walks over to him.

"This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was lifted, wasn't it?" Snow asked her new friend. He smiled at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, what's your child going to be?" Lancelot asked with a smile on his face. She looks at Charming, then back to Lancelot.

"A girl!" Snow said with a smile on her face. Charming comes over at that point and wraps an arm around Snow's waist.

"You ready to go, my love?" Charming asked his wife. Snow nods. "Lancelot, why don't you come with us? Help us take back the kingdom." Charming asked his friend.

"It would be a pleasure to come and fight with you and your wife." Lancelot answered, smiling at the pair.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on." Charming said. The three of them walk back to the horses. Snow and Charming walk hand in hand. Charming gets on his horse and helps Snow up so she sits behind him. She wraps her arms around him. Lancelot gets on his horse. They ride back to their new camp.

…

When they arrive at the camp Red runs up to Snow and gives her best friend a huge hug. "Congratulations!" Red said. Snow looks at her confused. "Charming told us about the wedding." Red said with a smile on her face. Snow smiles at her friend then looks at Charming who is introducing the dwarves to Lancelot.

"Did he now?" Snow asked. Red nodded and hugs Snow again.

"Come on!" Red said, taking Snow's hand and taking her to Snow's and Charming's tent. There are lit candles and rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. "Everyone deserves a wedding night, especially you and Charming." Red said. Snow is completely shocked. She smiles at her friend.

"Red, you didn't have to do this." Snow said with a shocked smile on her face.

"Yes we did. Charming told us to. He thought you deserved a night without any worry of taking back the kingdom. And it's your wedding night, you need to do something to you know… consummate the marriage." Red said, not wanting to think about what her friends were going to do.

"It's very nice of you Red. Who else helped?" Snow asked.

"It was me, the Dwarves, and Granny." Red said.

"Make sure you give them my thanks." Snow said. Red nodded.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" Red asked her friend.

"Would you?" Snow asked.

"Of course I would. You're my best friend, Snow. In fact, you're like a sister to me. I would love to help you get ready." Red said.

"Thank you Red!" Snow said. They hugged.

"That's alright Snow!" Red said. "Now, let's get you ready for your date." Red said excitedly. Red helps Snow get ready for her wedding night. An hour later Red had finished helping Snow get ready. Snow was now dressed in a baby blue night gown. Her hair was in neat curls as it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, it also had little, white flowers in it. Her lips were the reddest they have ever been. She looked beautiful. "You look stunning, Snow. Should I go and get Charming for you?" Red asked.

"Yes please!" Snow said, a little nervous. I mean, her and Charming have had sex before, many times. But this was her wedding night; it was different, a lot different.

"Good luck!" Red said to her friend before leaving the tent to find Charming. Snow looked around the tent. She heard someone entre the tent and turned round to see a stunned look on her husbands' face. He walks over to her, smiling. He places his hands on her hips and kisses her.

"You look stunning my dear." Charming said smiling. He kissed her again.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Snow said. She kissed him. He kissed her back, it was a long, passionate kiss. She then felt her body fall onto the bed; she feels Charming's weight on top of her as she deepens the kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other. Soon all of their clothes are on the floor and Snow and Charming are having sex. Proper, full on, sex. Though they are blissfully unaware of the new life that they are creating inside of Snow's womb. I guess Charming was right about taking back the kingdom, as a family.

**I know this mostly followed the episode Lady of the Lake, but I had an idea in my head. The idea was, what if Snow had gotten pregnant with Emma whilst they were taking back the kingdom? How would things have been different? Would she go ahead with killing Regina so she could be happy with Charming and have the family that they have always wanted? Well, you are going to have to read on to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if?**

**Chapter 2!**

Six weeks later and they are still taking back the kingdom. They have defeated a lot of the King's army already though. The Queen has decided to make herself scarce for a while, that can't be a good thing.

A few days ago Snow started feeling sick, in the mornings mainly. Charming and everyone are very worried about her. This is the sixth time that she has thrown up this morning. Charming and Red are with her. Charming is rubbing her back in circles and Red is holding out a bucket for her. They are on Snow's and Charming's bed. "I hope you're going to be alright Snow!" Red said.

"I'm going to be fine. It's probably just a stomach bug or something." Snow said.

"A stomach bug doesn't usually last five days Snow." Charming said, worried for his wife.

"Look, if it makes you two feel any better I will go and see Doc ok." Snow said, uncovering herself and getting out of bed. She starts walking over to the exit of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Charming asked following Snow to the exit.

"To go and see Doc. He is back at the cottage right?" Snow asked turning to face her husband.

"Yes he is back at the cottage. But you're not going there on your own, I am going to come with you." Charming said.

"Charming, I am going to be fine. I'm just going to go and see Doc and I should be back here in a few hours. You have work to do. You can't spend all your time worrying about me." Snow said.

"I worry about you because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Charming said placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know. But Charming, I am going to be fine. I might feel better with a bit of fresh air. So please, let me go alone." Snow said

"Fine, but you have three hours ok. If you take any longer than that I will send out a search party to find you and bring you to me." Charming said causing Snow to laugh. "I mean it. I will actually send out a search party." Charming said laughing with his wife.

"Fine. See you later." Snow said, giving Charming a short but passionate kiss on the lips. She leaves the tent and gets on her horse. She rides off into the forest to the cottage of the seven dwarves. Charming watches her leave. Red comes up behind him.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Red asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I do. I love her more than anything." Charming said.

"I know. It's a good thing she's got someone like you in her life. After everything she has been through it's good to see her happy again." Red said.

"I know. It's good to see her happy again. She wasn't that happy the day I met her though." Charming said.

"Yeah but she barely loved you then. She loved you more and more every day that she spent being apart from you. I saw the effect not being with you had on her. It was probably one of the most painful things that she has ever gone through. Probably more painful than losing her father." Red said.

"Well, she will never have to be without me again. I am going to make sure of that." Charming said.

"I know you will. We should probably get some work done." Red said. Charming nods and they go to the war council tent where Lancelot, some of the dwarves and Granny are trying to work out a place to attack. They look at Red and Charming as they enter the tent.

"Where's Snow?" Granny asked.

"She's gone to see Doc." Charming said.

"Alone?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes. She forbade me to go with her. So I told her she has to be back in three hours otherwise I will send out a search party to find her and bring her back to me." Charming said. Everyone laughed. "Shall we get some work done?" Charming said as he stood between Granny and Grumpy and looked at the map on the table.

…

Half an hour has gone since Snow left. She has now arrived at the cottage. She knocks on the door and Doc answers. "Snow. Come in." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc!" Snow said as she walks through the door into the cottage.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Doc asked his dear friend.

"How do you know that there is a problem?" Snow asked.

"Charming sent a bluebird telling me you were on your way and you were ill." Doc said.

"Of course he did." Snow said, a bit annoyed at her husband for doing that.

"So, what's the problem?" Doc asked.

"Well, I have been throwing up for five days…" Snow trailed off.

"Really? Would you lie down for me, on the bed?" Doc said.

"Yeah sure. Why do I need to lie down on the bed though?" Snow asked as she did as she was told.

"I just have to examine you. Now, tell me, what time of day do you usually get the sickness?" Doc asked as her felt Snow's stomach.

"Usually in the mornings, though I do get it in the afternoons and evenings as well sometimes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Snow asked.

"Usually the mornings you say. Well, I have a diagnosis then." Doc said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Snow, you're having a baby!" Doc said.

"What?" Snow said.

"You're pregnant Snow." Doc said smiling at his friend.

"Really?" Snow asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes Snow. You are pregnant." Doc said. Snow sits up and embraces Doc in a hug. Doc hugs her back. "Congratulations Snow!" Doc said. Snow has now started crying.

"Thank you Doc!" Snow said through her tears.

"That's alright Snow. We should get you back to the tent. We wouldn't want Charming sending out a search party now, would we?" Doc said causing Snow to laugh.

"Well actually I would quite like to see him send out a search party. But, I suppose we should get back." Snow said, this causes Doc to laugh.

"Yeah, we should. Come on Snow." Doc said. The pair leave the hut and head back to camp.

…

Back at camp Charming, Red, Granny, Lancelot, Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy and Bashful are still gathered round the table, looking at the map. It has been almost three hours since Snow had left. Charming was getting worried now. But he didn't have to be worried because Snow and Doc have just entered the tent. Snow rushes over to Charming and pulls him into her embrace. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Charming asked hugging his wife back. Snow pulls away.

"We need to talk!" Snow said, taking her husbands' hand and dragging him away from the tent. She then drags him into their tent.

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Charming asked Snow, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I need to tell you something…" Snow trailed off. Charming looks at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Is it something bad? Why have you been sick these past few days?" Charming asked, concerned for his wife.

"No, it's not something bad…" She trailed off, placing a hand on her stomach. "How do you feel about being called daddy?" Snow asked with a smile on her face. Charming looks at the hand on her stomach and realises what she is telling him. He smiles.

"Snow, are you pregnant?" Charming asked.

"What do you think?" Snow answered with a smile on her face and tears trying to force their way out of her eyes. Charming has tears in his eyes too as he picks Snow up and spins her around. She squeals as he does so. He puts her down.

"I love you Snow, and our baby." Charming said.

"I love you too." Snow said as she kisses him with passion. He kisses her back with passion and love and joy. They both start crying at the same time. He then breaks the kiss.

"You know what the baby is going to be right?" He asked Snow.

"Yes." Snow answered.

"Are you going to tell me what it's going to be?" Charming asked.

"No. It's still a surprise." Snow said.

"Fair enough. We're going to take back the kingdom Snow, as a family." Charming said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, yes we are." Snow said placing a hand on top of his. They kiss again not realising the crowd of people that have gathered in their tent. There is Lancelot, Red, Granny, the dwarves and everyone else that is helping them take back the kingdom. They are all watching this moment with smiles on their faces. They all cheer and Snow and Charming break the kiss realising they have company.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Don't you?" Charming said as he faces the crowd of people with his arm wrapped around Snow. Everyone cheers again and Red rushes over to Snow and pulls her into an embrace.

"Congratulations Snow!" Red said.

"Thank you Red!" Snow said through her tears.

"Let's go and celebrate." Charming said. They all leave the tent and celebrate the news of the baby that is on the way. After everyone else is asleep Snow and Charming go and celebrate in the more private way of having sex in their tent. They are going to be a family and that is all they can think about right now. The news of the baby has taken all of the worry of taking back the kingdom out of their head and they will be happy for the next few hours. Only thinking about them and their baby. But will this baby change things? Will it stop them from taking back the kingdom? Will it stop them killing Regina? You will have to read on to find out.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if? **

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week since the news of Snow's pregnancy came out and they are still taking back the kingdom. Charming is getting very excited about becoming a father, though he knows that they can't do much until they have taken back the kingdom. They have nearly defeated King George, though Regina and her men are proving a bit trickier to defeat.

It is the morning, and Snow is having her usual morning sickness with both Charming and Red by her side, again. "Snow, I would do anything if it meant that I could take this sickness away from you." Charming said as he rubbed her back.

"It's fine. I don't mind going through this if it means we are going to have a baby at the end of it." Snow said, placing a hand on her stomach. He places a hand on top of hers.

"Are you going to tell me what we are having? Or do I have to wait and hope that it's going to be a boy?" Charming asked causing Snow to laugh.

"I'm going to make you wait. Though, I am going to tell other people. I just want it to be a surprise for you." Snow said with a mischievous grin on her face. She then whispers in Red's ear "It's a girl!" making Red get all excited. Doc comes into the tent at that moment, and walks over to the bed.

"Well, my bet is on it being a boy. I mean, by the amount of morning sickness you're having and by the position of the baby, you're carrying quite low. So, I bet it's a boy." Doc said, smiling at his friends.

"See. Even Doc says it is going to be a boy, I have medical proof saying it is a boy." Charming said with a smile on his face.

"It's a girl. Just carry on saying it's a boy to get Charming's hopes up. I want it to be a surprise." Snow whispers in Doc's ear. Doc nods in reply. That is when Grumpy comes in and walks over to the bed.

"We have a reply from the letter you sent George. He said he'll meet us on the battlefield tonight. He expects to see you and Snow there." Grumpy said handing the letter to Charming. Charming reads it with a concerned look on his face.

"I am not letting Snow onto the battlefield when she is pregnant." Charming said.

"Yeah, well, if Snow doesn't make an appearance then he is going to find her." Grumpy said.

"No he won't. She is going to stay with me, and I am going to protect her." Granny said as she enters the tent and walks over to them. "He won't get to her when she's with me. I'll take her home for the night and if they follow us, I'll have my crossbow. And she will probably have her bow and arrows." Granny said.

"Ok. Granny you take her home for the night. Make sure you both get there safely. And it is a full moon so Red will be able to change. Though there is the matter of Regina, George wrote in his letter that she will probably turn up." Charming said.

"We could go back home until the battle is over, then you send a signal and I go, on my own, back to you. She finds me and we trap her using fairy dust so she can't hurt me. Then, as we are going to win the battle, the kingdom would be ours, we could take her back to the palace and lock her up until we are ready to execute her." Snow said.

"Yeah, but what if she gets to you before we can, she will kill you. Or harm you and the baby. I won't be able to live with myself if she hurts you both." Charming said.

"Well, we could figure out a meeting place. I'll get her to go there and the blue fairy can stop her from using her powers using the fair dust. I'm going to be fine." Snow said.

"Fine. Just make sure she is safe Granny." Charming said.

"I will. I will follow her, though not too far behind or the Queen will get suspicious." Granny said. "We should get going Snow, if we want to get there before the battle starts." Granny pointed out.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Snow said getting up from the bed and kissing Charming.

"Look after yourself!" Charming said.

"I will. Make sure you don't get hurt." Snow said.

"I'll be fine. Go." Charming said kissing her one last time.

"Bye!" Snow said as she and Granny left the tent. Ten minutes after they left Snow was sick for the seventh time that morning, luckily Granny was there to look after her and rub her back as she threw up behind a tree.

"So, you know what you're having?" Granny asked as they carried on their journey.

"Yeah, I'm having a girl. Though I told Doc to keep telling Charming it's a boy. I want it to be a surprise for him." Snow said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Thought of any names yet?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, I have one in mind." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to tell me it? I could make you a baby blanket with the name on." Granny said.

"Ok, I was thinking of the name Emma. Would you really make us a baby blanket?" Snow asked.

"Yes. You have done a lot for me and Red, Snow. I would do anything for you, sometimes I think of you as a granddaughter, not just Red. I would love to make you a baby blanket, maybe even some clothes for the baby. Emma is a very cute name by the way." Granny said taking Snow's hand in hers.

"Thank you Granny. You know, sometimes I think of you as a grandmother, and Red has been like a sister to me since the moment we met. You've done a lot for me you two have. Sometimes I think that I don't deserve to have you lot as friends." Snow said.

"Yes you do Snow. You have to stop blaming yourself, it isn't your fault. Come on. We're nearly at the cottage." Granny said. They carried on their journey in silence.

…

Back at the camp the battle is just about to begin. The moon is just coming out. Charming and Red are in the tent preparing for the battle. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Red asked.

"Of course I am, she is having my baby." Charming said.

"She is going to be fine. Have you seen Granny use her cross bow? Man that Granny can kick some ass. Snow is going to be fine." Red said.

"I know Red. I just don't want anything to happen to Snow or the baby." Charming said through teary eyes.

"I know. Come on, the battles about to begin. We are going to win this thing James, then you and Snow can have that baby and bring it up with all the love in the world." Red said, taking off her cloak and turning into the wolf. Charming and Red walk out the tent and onto the battlefield. Red howls and the battle begins.

…

Granny hears Red's howl. "The battle has begun Snow." Granny said to Snow who is sitting in the arm chair in Granny's and Red's old cottage. Granny comes over with a hot chocolate and hands it to Snow. Snow takes a sip from it and places it on the table beside her. Granny senses how nervous Snow is and takes Snow's hand in hers. "Everything is going to be alright Snow." Granny said. Snow nods in response.

A while later Granny hears another howl. "The battle is almost over Snow, we are winning. Charming, Red, Grumpy, Doc and Blue are leaving the battle to come and capture Regina. We should get going. Don't worry, I will be right behind you, just far enough so Regina won't be able to see." Granny said, taking Snow's hand. Snow nods and they leave the cottage. Snow runs before Granny, though Granny sticks to her promise and runs behind her.

…

"Where's Snow White now?" Regina asked one of her soldiers.

"Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince." The soldier replied.

"Good. I don't care how many men you lose, keep them apart long enough for me to get to her. I will not let them defeat me." Regina said as she turns her horse around and rides away to find Snow White.

…

Snow is running to where she needs to be when she trips over a rock on the ground. She can hear a horse behind her and turns and stands up to find Regina getting off her horse and walking over to her. "Leaving the battle so soon?" Regina asked as she walked over to Snow.

"The battle is over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win." Snow said as she dusts off her trousers.

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory." Regina said with a wicked smile on her face.

"I offer you parley – to negotiate the terms of your surrender." Snow said.

"My surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… your death." Regina said.

"Now!" Snow shouts. Regina prepares to attack, but stops when the Blue Fairy and Charming arrive. Blue shoots a blast of blue magic at Regina, this immobilizes her. Charming goes over to Snow.

"This was all a trap." Regina said, shocked in her immobilized form.

"You should have surrendered when I gave you the chance." Snow said.

"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now, after your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over." Charming said. "Take her to the castle." Charming said. Grumpy, Doc and a now human Red comes over and gets Regina in a cage attached to the back of a horse. Charming looks at Snow. "Are you ok?" Charming asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." Snow said taking his hand and kissing him. Doc, Grumpy, Red and Granny come over to them.

"Are you alright Snow?" Doc said.

"I'm fine. Just tired. We should go." Snow said. They all walk off. Following the horse drawn cage as they made their journey to the castle that is now theirs. Lancelot and the other dwarves manage to catch up with them and join them on their journey to what they hope is happy ever after.

**This is quite a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review. In the next one you will get to see if Snow goes through with the Queen's execution, and I'm guessing it is going to be a long chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What if? Chapter 4!**

It is the day after they successfully kidnapped the Queen in what is now Snow's and Charming's castle. Snow, Charming, Red, Granny, Grumpy, Jiminy, Blue Fairy, the other dwarves, Lancelot and some soldiers are gathered in the war council room around the round table, discussing what to do about the Queen. "I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice." Jiminy said.

"Agreed. What are our options?" Charming said standing up from his chair.

"How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe? …She's still restrained, right?" Grumpy asked the Blue Fairy.

"Yes. But the magic we used to capture her, will only keep her powerless for a short while." The Blue Fairy answered.

"How about banishing her to another realm?" Granny asked whilst knitting what appears to be the starts of a blanket.

"We can't. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm with the suffering that we've endured." Jiminy said.

"Jiminy's right. She's our problem, and we have to deal with her." Red said.

"Then only one thing is certain – as long as the Queen lives the kingdom is in danger." Charming said.

"Are you saying…" Snow trailed off.

"Yes. We must kill the Queen. Thank you all." Charming said as everyone gets up and leaves Snow and Charming in the room.

"You sure this is what we must do?" Snow asked her husband.

"What choice do we have? As long as she draws breath, she will come after us – after you, even after the baby if she ever found out." Charming said taking Snow's hands in his.

"There's always a choice. You stopped me from killing her once, took an arrow to save her. What makes this different?" Snow said.

"I took that arrow to save your life, not hers. That was an assassination. This is an execution. If we don't stop her now, there's no telling what she'll live to do. She could hurt you or the baby, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she done something to you and it was my fault for not stopping her when we had the chance." Charming said placing a kiss on Snow's forehead.

"Ok. I love you." Snow said.

"I love you too." Charming replied before kissing her on the lips. He then stands up and holds out his hand, Snow takes it and stands up. They leave the room and go outside for the execution of the Queen.

…

Two guards are taking Regina to where she is going to be executed in the middle of the courtyard. A crowd is gathered outside to watch the execution. Regina is being chained to a pole, and a line of guards that are armed with bows and arrows stand in front of her, ready to be told to shoot her. Jiminy flies up to Regina. "Regina. This is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?" Jiminy asked her.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've… Even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is… Regret. Regret, that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery. And bring about more death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White! Oh, and that little brat of a child that she is carrying in her stomach right now." Regina said with a wicked smile on her face. "Yes Snow. I know that you're pregnant. I've known for a while." Regina said. Snow has tears in her eyes. Charming is angry now.

_How dare she call my child a brat? How dare she say all of those things?_ He stands up with a start. "Arrows!" He shouts with anger in his voice. Regina is blindfolded and the guards draw their weapons. "Take your aim. Fire!" He shouts. The guards shoot their arrows and they hit the Queen. When they do Snow rushes over to her and checks her pulse, she is dead. Regina doesn't have a pulse. Snow starts to cry and Charming comes over to her. "Guards, take the body." He said and the guards unchain Regina and drag her away. Charming envelopes Snow in a comforting hug and people start to move away from the court yard. "It ok Snow. She can't hurt us anymore. Everything is going to be alright." Charming said before kissing her head. Red, Granny, the dwarves, and Jiminy come over to them.

"We should get her inside." Red said. Charming nods and they all go inside.

…

Later that night Snow and Charming are in their bedroom. They are lying down in their bed facing each other. "What's the matter my love?" Charming asked as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I just watched my step mother die. The woman that I used to love, well before she killed my father and went after me, she's dead. The woman, who used to be my mother, is gone." Snow said trying not to cry again.

"I know. But she can't hurt us anymore. Now, we can be a family. With her not making threats and destroying our days. We can move on and be together for the rest of our lives. Maybe even get married again, in a more formal way in front of the kingdom, and our friends." Charming said making Snow smile.

"I would like that. To, actually wear a dress on my wedding day. Though, we are going to have to do it soon. I don't want to be fat on my wedding day." Snow said this caused Charming to smile.

"I am sure, no matter how big you are, you are going to be incredibly beautiful. Though I think soon sounds like a very good idea." Charming said before kissing her. "I love you, Snow White." Charming said.

"I love you too, Prince Charming." Snow said kissing him again.

"We should get some sleep. It has been a long day. Tomorrow we can start planning our, second, wedding." Charming said with a smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight, Charming." Snow said.

"Goodnight Snow." Charming said as he moved closer to Snow and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her head and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Just over three weeks later and Snow is now twelve weeks pregnant, but not showing, yet. It is also hers and Charming's second wedding day. Snow is in her dress waiting for the doors to open so she can walk down the aisle. Grumpy comes and stands next to her. "How do I look?" Snow asked her friend.

"You look beautiful, Snow." Grumpy said as the pair linked arms. "You ready?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes." Snow answered as the big brown doors opened. She saw Charming standing on the podium with an arch wrapped in white flowers are. They look at each other and smile. The music starts and Snow and Grumpy make their way towards the Prince who looked dashing in his suit. The pair stopped just before the podium and faced each other. Grumpy gave Snow a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck. You really do look beautiful." Grumpy said.

"Thank you Grumpy!" Snow said. Grumpy goes to stand with the other dwarves, Red, Granny, Lancelot, Jiminy, Geppetto and Pinocchio. Snow walked up the stairs of the podium taking Charming's hands and facing him. The music stopped and the priest began. As they said their vows they couldn't stop looking at each other. Snow had tears that were threatening their way out. Charming had a huge smile on his face. All they thought about in that moment was themselves and they didn't notice the people around them. It was a moment full of pure love and joy. The audience saw the sparkle in their eyes as they looked at each other and said their vows and promises.

"I do." Charming said, smiling from ear to ear.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The priest asked Snow.

"I do." Snow answered not taking her eyes off Charming.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile on his face. Snow and Charming kiss as everyone claps and cheers for the couple.

"I love you." Charming said as they broke apart.

"I love you too." Snow said placing a hand on her stomach. Charming places one on top of hers and they kiss again.

…

Snow and Charming are now on the dance floor, dancing their first dance. Everyone else is around the dance floor, watching the couple as they danced. "Charming, would you like to know what our child is going to be?" Snow asked her husband.

"I would love to. But I thought it was a surprise." Charming said.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I think that you should know what our child is going to be." Snow said.

"So, what's it going to be? A boy?" He asked.

"No, we're having a girl. And I have even thought of the perfect name for her. Unless you don't like it." Snow said.

"I'm going to have a daughter, really?" Snow nods. "That's amazing, Snow." Charming said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I thought you wanted a boy." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well. I have always wanted a daughter too. We have plenty of time to have more children; maybe one of those will be a boy." Charming said smiling. "So, what name have you picked out?" Charming asked.

"Emma." Snow said, smiling.

"Emma. I couldn't think of a more perfect name for an even more perfect little girl." Charming said, smiling.

"So, you like it." Snow said.

"I love it. And I love you, and I love my darling little Princess Emma." Charming said before placing his hand on Snow's stomach and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you both too." Snow said as they pull apart. Their song finishes and everyone claps and cheers. Another song comes on and others start to come onto the dance floor to dance with their partners. They all danced until about midnight when everyone went home or to bed, if they lived in the castle with Snow and Charming. Then Snow and Charming decided to consummate their second marriage by going off to their bedroom and making love to each other. This is the beginning of their happy ending.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Would you guys like to see more chapters to this story or should I end it, or should I do a sequel of what happened next? Put what you think in your reviews as I don't know whether to carry on or not. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What if? Chapter 5…**

It has been a couple of weeks since their wedding, well, their formal wedding. Snow is now twelve weeks pregnant with Emma and they have already started decorating the nursery. People from the kingdom have been giving them toys for the baby as they go on their journey's, Granny's still making the blanket. Geppetto is making a crib, the dwarves are making a mobile. Everything is going well. Today is the day of their friends, Ella's and Thomas' wedding. They are getting ready to go, Snow is doing her hair when Charming comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful, my love." Charming said. Snow smiled and turned to face him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Charming." Snow said before she kissed him.

"Has Emma been behaving?" Charming asked, placing a hand on Snow's still flat stomach.

"Well, I've been sick five times this morning. But I will be fine. I'm not going to miss the wedding of one of my dearest friends because of a bit of morning sickness." Snow said.

"And afternoon sickness; and evening sickness…" Charming trailed off with a concerned/sad look on his face.

"I'll be fine. I'm happy to go through it if it means that we are going to have a beautiful, charming baby girl at the end of it. And as I said before, I am not going to miss Ella's and Thomas' wedding because of this." Snow said before facing the mirror again to finish her hair.

"I love you, Snow White." Charming said when she is finished with her hair.

"I love you too, Prince Charming." Snow said before they shared a passionate kiss. They linked arms. "Let's go." Charming said as they left their castle, hand in hand, to make the journey to their friends' castle.

…

The wedding ceremony had finished wonderfully, and the bride and groom came walking down the stairs to the dance floor, with their arms linked. Everyone is cheering. Snow and Charming joined Ella and Thomas. Snow and Ella embraced. "Congratulations Ella!" Snow said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could make it." Ella said.

"Congratulations you two. You're going to be very happy together." Charming said as he embraced Ella and Thomas embraced Snow.

"Thank you my friend. Congratulations to you guys to. The news of the baby is amazing. You guys deserve it." Thomas said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Thomas. I hope you guys will be expecting soon, this little on needs a friend to play with." Snow said placing a hand on her stomach.

"I hope we are too." Thomas said looking at his wife with a smile. Ella smiled back. King Christopher, Thomas' father, joined them then.

"Snow, James, I am glad you could make it. Congratulations on the baby." Christopher said to the couple as he kissed the back of Snow's hand.

"Thank you Christopher. We were just saying how we want Ella to be expecting soon so our baby has a friend to play with." Charming said smiling to the group.

"That would be wonderful, to have my first grandchild. It's an honour for you to join our family Ella, and I hope our family will soon be growing." Christopher said as he embraced his daughter in law.

"Thank you Christopher." Ella said. "I hope so too." Ella said, smiling at her husband.

"We should go and dance now." Christopher said.

"Good idea." Thomas said. "May I have this dance?" Thomas asked his wife, holding out his hand.

"Yes you may." Ella replied. The couple went and danced. Charming held his hand out for Snow.

"May I have this dance, my love?" Charming asked Snow. Snow took his hand and curtsied.

"Yes you may, Charming." Snow replied with a smile on her face and they went and danced. All of them danced until around eleven when everyone started going home. Snow and Charming decided to stay for a bit and talk to their dearest friends. Snow was talking to Ella and Charming was with Thomas.

"How does it feel to be pregnant?" Ella asked Snow.

"Weird, but at the same time, it feels kind of amazing. I can feel her growing and moving inside me and that feels amazing. Though, it's weird because I've never felt anything like it before. Then there's the symptoms. Morning sickness is a pain, I threw up five times this morning before we left, then I threw up on the journey here as well. Sometimes I have to wake up throughout the night to be sick, but I don't mind because it means that the baby's ok and I'm happy to go through it if it means that Charming and I get a child out of it." Snow said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"So you're having a daughter. That's wonderful news, Snow." Ella said as she embraced her best friend. "How far along are you again?" She asked.

"Twelve weeks." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"So you conceived her out of wedlock." Ella said.

"Well, me and Charming were already married. Lancelot married us, twelve weeks ago. So no, we weren't out of wedlock." Snow said. "Though I really do hope that you end up pregnant soon so Emma has someone to play with." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"So her name is Emma. Cute name." Ella said. "I hope so too." Ella said with a sad look on her face. Snow notices her sadness.

"Ells, what's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ella said.

"I know that look Ella, you're not fine. What's the matter?" Snow asked again.

"I want to talk to Thomas about it first, then you and Charming will be the first to know, ok." Ella said.

"Ella, are you pregnant?" Snow asked, with a smile.

"No." Ella said. "I'll tell you about it another time." Ella said with a sad smile.

"Ok." Snow said.

…

"How do you feel about becoming a father?" Thomas asked Charming.

"I feel wonderful. It's exciting. Though, I feel sorry for Snow having to go through all the sickness that she goes through, then when she has to go through the pain of labour. I just wish I could take it away from her. She keeps saying that she's happy to go through it if we get a baby out of it. Though I do wish I take the sickness and that away from her." Charming said.

"How many times does she throw up?" Thomas asked. Charming looked at him. "I just want to know just in case Ella has to go through it." Thomas said with a guilty look on his face.

"Well, her morning sickness is quite bad. This morning, she threw up five times before we left to come here, then another three on the journey. She throws up throughout the afternoon and through the night. Snow's sickness is quite bad. And it's not just the sickness, there's other symptoms to. She has temper tantrums with her hormones being all over the place. Remember when I came on your stag do and we were out until like ten." Charming said, Thomas nodded in reply. "She had a go at me for being out so late. I know she didn't mean it, as her hormones are all over the place." Charming said. Thomas laughed.

"How far along is she?" Thomas asked.

"Twelve weeks." Charming said.

"So you conceived the baby, out of wedlock." Thomas said.

"No, Lancelot married us twelve weeks ago. We just decided we should make it an official wedding, in front of the kingdom after we dealt with Regina and George." Charming said.

"Ok then. Do you know what you're having?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. We're having a baby girl, and we're going to name her Emma." Charming said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're going to have a daughter. Congratulations bro!" Thomas said giving Charming a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Thomas." Charming said. "I really hope that you and Ella get pregnant soon, so our daughter has someone to play with." Charming said.

"I hope so too." Thomas said with a smile on his face. Snow and Ella came over to them then.

"I think it's time for us to go Charming. I'm getting tired, and these two have things to do." Snow said as she walked over to Charming and held his hand.

"Ok my love. Well, Ella and Thomas we should meet again soon. Congratulations on the wedding. We should go now. See you two soon." Charming said.

"See you soon, Snow. Congratulations on the baby." Thomas said as he hugged Snow.

"See you soon James." Ella said as she hugged James. She hugged Snow, whilst Thomas gave Charming another brotherly hug. After saying their final goodbyes, Snow and Charming left Ella's and Thomas' castle and made the journey back to their own. With them having to stop a few times so Snow could be sick. As soon as they arrived home Snow and Charming got ready and went to bed. It had been a long day and they both were tired. They fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of what was happening in Wonderland.

…

Hook was standing in front of Cora, otherwise known as the Queen of Hearts. "What's your name? Why are you here?" Cora asked.

"My name is Hook. Your daughter sent me here before she was murdered." Hook replied.

"Regina is dead?" Cora questioned in a sad tone.

"Yes. Princess Snow White and her husband Prince James executed her for the things that she had done." Hook said.

"Snow White?" Cora asked.

"Yes, do you know her? Rumour has it that she is expecting as well." Hook said.

"Yes, I know her. She is my step granddaughter. She's pregnant?" Cora questioned.

"Yes, she and Prince James are having a baby. What are you planning on doing?" Hook asked the older woman.

"Looks like we have to go back to the Enchanted Forest, Hook. We have a family to destroy!" Cora said with a smile. She and Hook went inside the castle to make plans before heading to the Enchanted Forest.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to update, I have been busy with course work and stuff. So what did you think? Please review. What do you think is going to happen now? Write what you think in your review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What if? Chapter 6…**

Cora and Hook have finished planning what they are going to do and are now in the Enchanted Forest. "So what do we do now?" Hook asked Cora.

"We're going to lie low for a while so they don't suspect anything. Let them have a few weeks of happiness then we will bring them down." Cora said with a wicked smile on her face.

"So, where do we go?" Hook asked.

"Back to my daughter's castle. There won't be anyone there as no one else lives there, so it would be safe." Cora said.

"Lead the way." Hook said.

"Why would I need to lead the way, when I can just do this?" Cora said as she grabbed Hook's arms and made them magically transport to Regina's castle. "So, don't be afraid to make yourself at home. We'll be staying here for a while before we start on our plan." Cora said. Hook nodded and left to go and find something to eat. He was starving.

…

Two weeks later in Snow's and Charming's Castle, Snow is throwing up in the bucket that Charming is holding out for her. They are in bed and Charming is rubbing circles on his wife's back. Snow is now four months pregnant and her bump is now visible under anything that she wears. Her symptoms haven't been the way they should be, hers is worse than normal. No one knows why. She keeps insisting that she is happy to go through it if it means that her and Charming are going to have a child at the end of it. But he can tell she doesn't like the symptoms, he can tell that she hates going through all the sickness. "I really do wish I could take all this sickness and pain away from you Snow." Charming said.

"As I keep saying, I am happy to go through it if it means that you and I are going to get a child out of it. So stop worrying." Snow said before getting out of bed and walking towards the door. Charming puts the bucket down and goes over to his wife.

"Where are you going?" He asked his wife.

"To get something to eat. I'm starving." Snow replied.

"I'll get Rose to bring you up something, if you want." Charming said.

"No, I'm fine going and getting something to eat Charming. I'm pregnant not ill. I'm not completely incapable." Snow said.

"You call throwing up a hundred times a day, every day, not being ill. I know it's because of the baby and it's a symptom, but honestly…" Charming trailed off.

"Charming, I don't throw up a hundred times a day, every day, you're over exaggerating." Snow said.

"I just don't want you putting too much pressure on yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby." Charming said as he held his wife's hands.

"I know. And I love that you care so much about me. Why don't you come with me, if you insist on making me not do too much?" Snow said. Charming nodded and opened the door for her. They link arms and go down to the kitchen to find some food.

When they get there Rose kindly offers to make them some breakfast, so the young couple go and sit in the dining room, at the table and wait for their meals. A few minutes later Rose comes in with two plates of toast and some drinks on a tray. She places their meals in front of them and then laughs. "What's so funny Rose?" Snow asked.

"Seeing you again, all grown up, and pregnant." Rose said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked the maid. But as soon as he finished asking his question a thick purple fog appeared around Rose and when it clears they find Cora standing in the place where Rose was just standing.

"No!" Snow said, shocked and scared as she looks at Cora. "Cora?" She questioned.

"Yes Snow, it's me." Cora said with a grin on her face.

"You know her?" Charming asked his wife.

"Yes. She's Regina's mother." Snow replied and Charming got angry, knowing exactly why this woman was here.

"Why are you here, Cora?" Charming asked the older woman, wanting to be sure that his worries and fears were or weren't true.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here. To avenge my daughter's death. I know you two had her executed in front of the kingdom. So I'm here to make you pay for killing my daughter." Cora said.

"With the help of me." Hook said from the darkest corner of the room. He stepped out into the light and walked over to stand next to Cora. "Hook's the name." He informed.

"Together, we are going to destroy your happiness. We are going to destroy your little family. And we are going to bring you down." Cora said. "Oh, and if I were you, I would sleep with one eye open. Because we could attack at any time. Looking forward to seeing you soon, Snow White." Cora cackled as she and Hook disappeared from the room. Snow is now in tears. Charming embraces his wife in the hopes of calming her down.

"Everything's going to be alright Snow. I won't let her hurt you or Emma." Charming said. Snow pulled back from the embrace and looked at her husband with a tear stained face.

"She's worse than Regina was, Charming. She's the reason Regina hated me. She's… She's…!" Snow trailed off.

"Snow, I don't care how powerful that woman is, I will not let her hurt you or the baby." Charming said.

"But you'll end up getting killed in the process Charming. I can't lose you. I need you. I can't raise Emma by myself." Snow said through her tears.

"I won't get killed. And you know what Snow, good will always win. Isn't that what you keep saying. She doesn't stand a chance at winning, because good will win. It always does." Charming said taking his wife's hands in his.

"There's only one person who can defeat her. Or help us defeat her… Rumplestiltskin!" Snow said.

"What? No, that man is too dangerous Snow." Charming said.

"Charming, he can help. We can't kill Cora, she doesn't have her heart in her. He could help us find it. Or he could help us win." Snow said.

"We need to call a war council meeting." Charming said. He goes to have a bit of his toast but Snow stops him.

"Don't eat that. She's probably poisoned it so we will lose straight away and we wouldn't have to fight with her." Snow stated. Charming nodded and put his toast down. He then notices his wife's face. She looks as though she is in pain, she suddenly grabs her stomach and Charming is worried.

"Snow, what's the matter?" Charming asked in a concerned tone.

"It hurts Charming." Snow said in tears. Charming stood up.

"Let's get you to Doc." He said as he helped his wife up. She is in pain. She leans into him only to fall to the floor. Charming kneels beside his wife, worried. "Snow. Snow, wake up. Please wake up…" Charming trailed off in a desperate tone, gently shaking his wife. That is when Red comes in.

"Guys, Rose has…" She trailed off as she sees Snow lying on the floor and Charming in tears trying to wake her up. She rushes over to the pair. "What the hell happened?" She asked Charming.

"Cora, who's Regina's mother was here with some pirate called Hook. They threatened us before they left. Then I was going to eat my toast but Snow stopped me as she said it may be poisoned. Then I looked at Snow and she looked like she was in pain. I asked her what the matter was and she said that it hurts. She was clutching her stomach. Then when I got her up to go and see Doc, she collapsed." Charming said in a rushed way.

"Ok, I'll go and get Doc. You may want to get her to your bed chamber." Red said before going to get Doc. Charming picked up his wife and carried her to their room. When he got there he placed his wife on the bed and sat next to her, taking her hand in his. Not long after Doc and Red came rushing into the room. Doc came over to Snow and he examined her.

"So, she was in pain and when you got her up to go and see me she collapsed?" Doc asked the prince. Charming nodded, unable to speak due to the worry.

"What's wrong with her?" Red asked.

"I don't know. I think it's some sort of spell or something. But if it is, I wouldn't know how to cure her." Doc said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Charming asked.

"I know it's probably a bad idea, but I would say go and see Rumplestiltskin. He may be able to help, for a price of course." Doc said. Charming nodded.

"I don't care what the price is. As long as my wife and my child are safe, that is all that matters to me." Charming said before storming over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Red asked her friend.

"To go and see Rumplestiltskin." Charming answered.

"At least let me go with you." Red said.

"No, you stay here and look after Snow. I'll take Grumpy with me." Charming said.

"Fine, if you insist." Red said before sitting back on the bed, next to her friend. Charming walked out of the room and went to get Grumpy. He found Grumpy in the kitchen chatting to one of the chefs. He walks over to the dwarf.

"Grumpy, we have to go and see Rumplestiltskin. Now." Charming said to his friend.

"What? Why?" Grumpy asked the prince.

"Snow and the baby could be in danger. Doc thinks that Snow is under some sort of spell or something. So we have to go and see him." Charming rushed.

"What happened?" Grumpy asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, Regina's mother, Cora and a pirate called Hook came and threatened us. They disappeared. I was going to eat some of my toast but Snow stopped me thinking it was poisoned. Then she was in pain, she clutched her stomach and when I got her up to go and see Doc she collapsed." Charming stated.

"Ok, let's go." Grumpy said. They left the castle, got on their horses and went to go and find Rumplestiltskin.

**Shorter chapter than others I may have done but I hope you enjoyed it. So, what do you think the spell is? What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

Charming and Grumpy rode as fast as they could to Rumplestiltskin's castle. When they got there they got off their horses and stormed through the doorway, after pushing open the huge brown doors. "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!" Charming called. Rumple appeared standing by the table. Charming and Grumpy walk over to him.

"Oh, Prince Charming and Grumpy the dwarf, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a childish way.

"Cora has done something to my wife, I want to know what she has done and how I can stop it." Charming said.

"Oh Cora, you mean Regina's mum don't you?" Rumple asked, Charming nodded in reply. "She has been an enemy for many years. Oh, and I know what she has done to Snow." Rumple said.

"Well tell us then, and tell us how to fix it." Grumpy shouted.

"Oh, tense aren't we. I'll tell you everything you need to know, for a price of course." Rumple said.

"What's your price?" Charming asked.

"Oh, let me see. The name of your unborn child." Rumple said with a smile.

"Why the hell would you want to name of my unborn child?" Charming asked, angrily.

"That is none of your business." Rumple said.

"Well if you want the name of my child then it is my business." Charming said.

"Why I want her name is nothing to do with you, Charming. Now, do we have a deal?" Rumple asked.

"Yes." Charming answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Good. Now then, Cora has put a spell on Snow and the baby. A spell that is making the baby kill Snow, slowly." Rumple said.

"What? Why would she do that?" Charming asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because she wants revenge for you killing her daughter. She wants to destroy your happiness, and that is how she is going to do it. However, there are three ways to stop it." Rumple said.

"How? What do I have to do?" Charming asked through his tears.

"Either you take the baby out of Snow now, which would be dangerous for the baby as she is only four months along. Or you could kill Snow, which will kill the baby. Or you could kill Cora to stop the spell and Snow and the baby would be fine. Though, you're going to have to do it soon. And it's trickier. The choice is yours." Rumple said.

"Well the first two are definitely out of the question. I wouldn't risk losing my wife and child. So can you help me kill Cora, I know she doesn't have her heart inside her, how do I kill her?" Charming asked through his tears.

"Now, you see, being me is a very good thing. Because I can get her heart, then all you need to do is squeeze it. Meet me back here in two days' time and I will have her heart ready and waiting for you to squeeze her to death." Rumple said before laughing his childish laugh.

"Ok. See you in two days' time." Charming said before him and Grumpy walked towards the door. However Rumple stopped them by magically appearing in front of them.

"Wait, I think you two are forgetting something. I still need the name of your unborn daughter Charming." Rumple said.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Charming asked.

"Because I can see the future, but you still have to pay up and give me her name." Rumple said.

"Fine. Emma, her name is Emma." Charming said.

"Emma, what a lovely name." Rumple said with a smile.

"Thank you. Can we go now?" Charming asked.

"Yes, you can." Rumple answered. "See you in two days' time, Charming." Rumple said before moving out of the way so that Charming and Grumpy can leave the dark castle. They ride back to their castle as fast as they could on their horses.

…

When they get back to the castle they rush straight up the stairs, Charming going three at a time, to Snow's and Charming's bed chamber. They enter the room to find Doc, Red and Granny gathered around Snow, who is lying on the bed, covered over in blankets. Granny's patting Snow's forehead with a flannel. Red is just sitting next to her and Doc is checking her pulse. Charming walks over to the bed. "How is she?" Charming asked worriedly. Red stands up and Charming sits next to his wife and takes her hand in his.

"She's the same as she was when you left. What did Rumplestiltskin tell you?" Doc answered.

"He told us that Cora has put a spell on Snow and the baby which is making the baby kill Snow. I have to go to him in two days' time to get something I need to cure her." Charming answered through his tears.

"What do you need?" Red asked.

"Cora's heart, I need to kill Cora. There were three ways of curing her but I didn't like the other two so I chose that one." Charming replied.

"What were the other two ways?" Granny asked.

"I could either take the baby out of Snow now which would save Snow though she is only four months along so the baby won't survive. Or I could kill Snow which would mean losing the baby too. I can't lose her or the baby. I have to kill Cora." Charming said.

"Maybe we should give them some time alone." Doc said.

"I agree." Red said. Granny handed Charming the flannel before they all left Snow and Charming in the room alone. Charming kisses Snow on the head before placing a kiss to her stomach.

"I'm sorry Snow, I'm sorry I can't do anything sooner to help you get better. But you will get better. I love you Snow, more than anything in the world." Charming said placing a hand on Snow's growing stomach. "I love you too Emma, and I can't wait to have you here with us. I just hope I'm going to be a good enough father to you." Charming said before crying more tears than he has in a lifetime.

**Short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review. So, do you think Charming is going to kill Cora? Do you think Snow is going to get better? Write what you think in your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

It was two days after the visit to Rumplestiltskin, and Charming woke up to find Snow by his side, still asleep and the sun streaming through the open balcony doors. He sits up and kisses Snow on the head before going to the washroom to get washed and ready. He came out to find Doc tending to Snow. "How is she?" Charming asked the dwarf, worriedly.

"Same as before. Still no progress. Grumpy's waiting for you downstairs." Doc informed him.

"Ok. Can you stay with Snow until I get back, for when she wakes up.?" Charming asked.

"Of course. We all will, the others are just finishing their breakfast. Now go and save your wife and child." Doc told him sternly.

"Ok." Charming said before kissing Snow on the forehead one last time and leaving the room to meet Grumpy. Charming finds Grumpy standing by the door of the castle. The two of them head over to the stables and get on their horses. They ride, as fast as they can, to Rumple's castle for the cure.

They get there to find the doors open. They walk through them to find Rumple standing at the bottom of the stairs, expecting them. "I wondered when you were going to get here. Follow me." Rumple said as he starts to lead them up the stairs. They arrive in the room where Rumple practices magic. The imp leads them over to a table where there is a box. Rumple opens it to reveal a heart, that is glowing bright red and still beating in it. "This is Cora's heart. All you have to do, is squeeze it. As that is the easiest way of doing it." Rumple informed them as he lifts the heart out of the box and places it in front of Charming.

"Why does it have to be me to squeeze it?" Charming asked.

"Because the spell means that the person who Snow loves most has to be the one to cure her. And I'm guessing that is you considering you are her true love. If it isn't done by the person she loves most then she will die, meaning your baby will die with her. So, it has to be you." Rumple said pushing the heart closer to Charming. Charming takes the heart in his hand and starts to squeeze it…

…

Cora and Hook are in Regina's castle, watching Snow lying in bed through the mirror. "Well, it looks like we are going to get our revenge…" Cora started but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Hook looked at her worriedly.

"Cora. Are you all right?" Hook asked the older woman.

"My… heart." She choked out before collapsing to the floor. Hook kneels down beside her and checks her pulse. She was gone.

…

Back in Snow's and Charming's bed chamber, everyone was waiting around Snow's and Charming's bed, waiting for her to be cured. Suddenly, Snow opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone smiled and Doc went over to check on her. "Snow, you're awake." Red exclaimed.

"Yeah. Where's Charming?" Snow asked, worried.

"He's out. He saved you." Doc informed her.

"How's the baby?" Snow asked.

"The baby is fine. You've got a fighter in there Snow." Doc said as he gestured to her stomach. Snow smiled.

…

Back at Rumple's castle the three of them watch Charming squeeze the heart and turn it into ashes. "Well, that wasn't so hard was it now, dearie?" Rumple asked the prince. "Shouldn't you get back to your wife, see if it worked?" Rumple questioned. Charming nodded before him and Grumpy walk away from the imp and out of the castle. They ride back to their castle as fast as they can.

When they arrive at the castle they run up the stairs to Snow's and Charming's room. Charming bursts through the door to find everyone gathered around Snow, smiles are on all of their faces as they talk to his wife. Charming rushes over to the bed as Grumpy comes in the door. When Charming sees Snow sitting up against the headboard of their bed talking he rushes over to her and takes her in his arms. "You're all right. I was so worried." Charming said.

"I'm fine. They told me that you saved me." Snow said.

"I had to save you. I couldn't lose you, or Emma. I love you Snow!" Charming said through the tears that had just started to fall from his eyes. Snow is in tears too.

"I love you Charming." Snow said before they kissed, passionately. The others watch them with smiles on their faces.

"We should leave them alone for a bit." Granny said to the others. They all nodded and left the room to give Snow and Charming some time alone.

"Man, these last two days have been hell for me. I was so worried about you, and Emma." Charming said.

"Well, we're fine now. What did you do to save me?" Snow asked curiously.

"I killed Cora." Charming answered. "So, we won't have to worry about anyone else hurting us anymore. We can be happy, as a family." Charming said.

"I love you Charming." Snow said.

"I love you too Snow, and our little girl." Charming said as he places his hand on Snow's stomach. She places hers on top of his. They kiss again. "We should get some sleep, it has been a long few days and you look tired." Charming said.

"I am tired. Goodnight Charming." Snow said as she lied down on the bed. Charming lied down next to her, so they are facing each other, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Snow." Charming said before kissing his wife's forehead. They both fell asleep thinking that all of their troubles were sorted. But are they?

**Sorry for the long wait but I have had a lot of coursework to do lately. Please review. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What if? Chapter 9…**

It has been a month since Snow's awakening and she is now five months pregnant with Emma. Now that they have got rid of both Regina and Cora they are happy and think that they can move on and be happy for the rest of their lives without having constant threats hanging over them, or having Regina and Cora trying to kill them and their family. Though they hadn't thought of the famous Pirate Captain Hook wanting revenge for the loss of Cora and Regina.

As Hook stands in Regina's castle, looking out into the forest all he can think about is how to get revenge. He could kill Snow and her precious Prince Charming, he could kill their child… There are so many things he can do, he just can't decide. "Hello dearie." Rumplestiltskin said as he entered the room. Hook turns around and looks at him angrily.

"You. What the hell are you doing here? Coming to finish the job" Hook asked.

"No. I have come to help you. You see, there is a little curse that Regina was going to enact to help her get revenge, but she can't do it now, as she is dead. And I know that you want revenge on Snow and her charming husband. So I am here to help you. Enact the curse, and you will get your revenge." Rumple said as he made the cursed scroll appear magically.

"What curse is it?" Hook asked.

"The dark curse. It will send everyone in this land to a world without magic. They will be trapped, frozen in time, for all of eternity. Much like a prison. They won't remember anything to do with this world or who they really are. And as you enact it, you can remember everything, and you can make other people remember as well. If you want." Rumple said.

"Wait. Am I doing this for you? Cause if I am, what's in it for me?" Hook asked.

"Ok. You are doing it for me. Though, I do know someone who can bring people back from the dead and heal the injured. She could, I don't know, bring Milah back for you and you won't be lonely." Rumple said.

"What about you? Don't you love Milah too?" Hook asked.

"No, not anymore. She's your true love. The choice is yours, you can enact the curse and get your revenge, and get Milah back. Though you have to enact the curse, when I tell you too. Or you can do nothing, and not get your revenge and not get Milah back." Rumple said.

"Fine, I will enact your curse. When do I have to enact it?" Hook asked.

"I will come and tell you when you have to. Oh and here is something you might need to enact it." Rumple said passing him a box with a red beating heart in it. "Don't squeeze it or do anything to it just yet. You'll need it to enact the curse. Goodbye." Rumple said before leaving the castle in a puff of purple smoke.

…

Back in Snow's and Charming's castle a new day is dawning. Snow and Charming wake up and smile at each other. Snow is now six months into her pregnancy and is getting kinda big. "Morning, beautiful." Charming said before leaning in to place a kiss to Snow's lips and places a hand on her stomach.

"Morning Charming. Happy birthday." Snow said with a smile on her face before giving Charming a kiss and placing her hand on top of his.

"Thank you. How's my little Emma this morning?" He said before placing a kiss to Snow's rounded stomach and feeling Emma kick. Snow and Charming smile when she does.

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast? I'm starving." Snow said.

"Ok." Charming said before jumping out of bed and walking round to help Snow out of bed.

"Thank you, Charming." Snow said as they left their room, hand in hand.

When they get into the dining room to have breakfast they see that it is dark and there is nobody in there. But suddenly one of the torches lights up that is on the walls, followed by another and another, until they see that there is a banner hung up that says `Happy birthday Charming!` on it, and a load of presents from different people on a table. Then a big buffet of food on the dining table. Then they hear "Surprise!" Which is said by Snow, the dwarfs, Red, Granny, and Lancelot. Charming stands there, speechless.

"Happy birthday darling." Snow said to Charming before giving him a peck on the lips.

"You did this?" Charming asked.

"Yeah." Snow replied. "You have been the best husband and father ever so far, and with things that have been going on the last few months, I thought you needed a little treat." She said.

"Thank you." Charming said before pulling Snow in for a hug.

"That's all right… Can we eat now, baby's getting hungry." Snow said.

"Of course." Charming said as he let go and led his wife to the table where all of them started eating from the buffet. Obviously Snow ate a lot of it, being six months pregnant and eating for two, but no one really minded.

They were all having a good time, talking and engaging with one another. That was until a non-wanted voice broke their conversations and made their heads turn. "Happy birthday indeed." Rumplestiltskin said as he appears in the room. "Sorry to disturb your party, but I needed to come here and warn you of something.

"What do you want to warn us about?" Charming asked, annoyed that Rumplestiltskin, of all people has ruined their breakfast.

"Well, poor old Captain Hook is upset that you killed both Regina and Cora. So he is planning on getting revenge. He is going to cast a curse on everyone in this world, that will send them to a place where there will be no happy endings, and all of you will be frozen in time, it's much like a prison where you can't get out and your frozen in time for all of eternity. You won't even remember who you really are, you will all have false identities, and be completely different people." Rumple answered.

"What can we do?" Snow asked as tears start forming in her eyes.

"You can't do anything my dear." Rumple replied.

"Then who can?" Snow asked as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"That little baby girl that you have growing inside your belly." He answered, gesturing to Snow's stomach. "That child is our only hope, you have to get her to safety and on her eighteenth birthday, she will return, and she will find you, and the final battle will begin." Rumple said.

"What's your price?" Snow asked as the tears kept coming.

"Don't worry, that piece of information is free. You don't have to pay me anything." He said before disappearing from the room. That is when Snow stands up and leaves the room, in tears. Charming, who also has tears in his eyes, stands up and goes after her.

…

Charming finds his wife in Emma's nursery, standing on the balcony with a bird on her finger. She is still crying. The bird flies away and Charming walks over to her. "Everything is going to be all right, I won't let that pirate hurt you or the baby." Charming said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He's going to cast us a curse that is going to get rid of our happy ending for eighteen years. I won't have you, I won't have Emma, we will be separated. You know I wouldn't be able to live without you." Snow said as the tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"What's eighteen years when we have eternal love. We will always find each other, and that includes Emma as well. Family always finds each other." Charming said. "Why don't you go and have a lie down, it will help you feel better." Charming suggested.

"Ok." Snow said before leaving the room and heading for hers and Charming's bed chamber where she went to sleep. Charming stayed in the nursery however, crying the tears that he couldn't cry around Snow because he had to be strong for her. He sat in the rocking chair, looking around his child's nursery, wondering if it is ever going to be used. Then he started thinking of ways to destroy Hook before he could cast the curse. That's what he has to do, destroy Hook. He leaves the nursery and gathers his war council, other than Snow as she is getting some much needed rest. They plan ways to destroy Hook, until they have the perfect way of getting rid of that Pirate and the last person on this earth who wants to destroy his family.

**Sorry it has taken a while to update but I have been busy with coursework and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. So, what do you think Charming and the gang are going to do, destroy Hook before it's too late, or is he going to cast the curse? How do you think they will destroy Hook if they did anyway? Write in your review what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
